ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Tiga
'Evil Tiga '(イーヴィルティガ - Īvu~irutiga) is the evil doppelganger of Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in episode 44. His pet is the dog monster Gardi. Evil Tiga Powers/Weapons *Dark Zepellion Beam: Evil Tiga's black "L" style beam weapon, unlike Tiga's, his left arm is vertical and his right is horizontal. It's very powerful, and rival's Ultraman Tiga's Zepellion Beam in strength. *Evil Tiga Barrier: Evil Tiga can create a purple energy barrier that can redirect beams in any direction he wants. *Black Knuckle Blast: Evil Tiga can emit powerful energy blast from his fists. These can be charged up. *Flight: Evil Tiga can fly through the air at speeds that rival those of Ultraman Tiga. Weakness Due to Earth's atmosphere, Evil Tiga can only be active for three minutes. Once three minutes pass, Evil Tiga will become weakened and vulnerable. History The time of the Ultras has long sense ended and only Ultraman Tiga, with the help of the human known as Daigo, was able to stay alive into the modern age. What remained of this giant race was turned into stone statues, but soon a twisted mind would revive one of these ancient warriors. After his huge Geo Shark discovered the location of one of the last statues, Dr. Masaaki Keigo used Daigo’s Spark Lens to unleash the power of this new being. Masaaki fused with the warrior and what became was not a force of good. Twisted and sick by Keigo's influence, the giant became Evil Tiga and began to attack humanity. GUTS, knowing this was not their hero, fought back to no avail, but another would rise up to face it when Daigo couldn’t: Gardi, the hero’s former companion. The friendly kaiju did its best to try and calm and stop his old master, but Evil Tiga couldn't fight his new master's command and pelted the creature with blow after blow. As the villain prepared to kill the creature, Daigo managed to recover the Spark Lens and summon Ultraman Tiga! The forces of good and evil clashed in the streets as the two traded attacks, each canceling each other out. Soon, both Ultras hit each other with Zepellion Ray which their equal strength blasted both of them away. However, as battles goes on, the Evil Tiga proved to be slightly faster and more agile than Tiga. Soon Tiga’s energy began to run low, but as the giant of darkness approached, the hero jumped, followed by the villian, and each launched an attack towards the other. It was obvious that Evil Tiga missed his blow and Tiga's blow was able to injure his opponent . As the evil Ultra was about to charge and fire one final Zepellion Ray, Tiga acted faster by sending the villian one final Zepellion Ray. The beam of energy that fired engulfed Evil Tiga, forcing the vile being to disintegrate. Ultraman Dyna Powers/Abilities None History Evil Tiga reappears in Ultraman Dyna as a member of the Phantom Monster Army, an army consisting of illusions of the monsters that previously appeared. Evil Tiga was an hallucination experienced by the Super GUTS Members and the last to appear before morphing into the true form: Moravia. Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Evil Tiga reappears in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as playable character. In the Ultra mode, his support character is Geo Shark. In the game, his color timer rings has totally changed into a reused Chaos Ultraman's color timer rings. Gallery Evil Tga.jpg Evil Tiga.jpg tiga gardi evil.jpg|Production shot of both Tigas and Gardi UFE3 Evil Tiga.jpg|Evil Tiga (as seen in UFE3) Trivia *The actions of Evil Tiga are only the thoughts and wills of Masake Kaigo, not Evil Tiga himself. *Although his actions were not his own, Evil Tiga marked the first time a true Ultra was ever evil and the first time Ultras fought each other *Originally Evil Tiga can't speak but with Masaki's intelegence, he use some speaking device to Evil Tiga so he could speak. *Evil Tiga's Dark Zeppelion ray is shot from Evil Tiga's left arm *Evil Tiga is the second ultra to have blue eyes. *Evil Tiga is final enemy in Tiga's storyline of 1998 PS1 video game, Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: New Generations. Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultras Category:Videogame characters Category:Member of the Phantom Monster Army Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Villains